Bitter sweet
by Edwin4life
Summary: Juvia can't bear children because her body is made of water. Gruvia oneshot, based of some fabulous art by @raezora (on tumblr) link to her art at the bottom!


"I'm sorry…"

The doctor looked down at his papers, test results Juvia assumed. Her hopes soared, this time, this time she had to be pregnant.

"Miss I'm afraid… I have some bad news."

Juvia's heart seemed to stop, she felt Gray's hand squeeze her's.

"If you'd like I could refer you to some adoption agencies."

Juvia had already stopped listening, and let the sobs take over.

It was raining. It usually was when she was upset, however, instead of finding comfort in the falling water, today it felt as if it were mocking her. The waiting room, despite being full of people was more or less quiet, and for that Juvia was grateful. The pair navigated their way through the chairs slowly, neither one feeling particularly energetic. A loud high pitched wailing , pierced the quiet atmosphere, startled Juvia turned towards it, coming face to face with a mother trying to soothe her crying baby. Juvia couldn't help but stare as the mother rocked the screaming child back and forth, cooing softly at the squirming lump. Her heart felt as though it were being torn in two. Tears leaked through her wide eyes, as she watched the mother do what she never would. Gray winced, noticing his wife's devastated tears, he picked up the pace, pulling her with him, through the lobby and out the front door, as quickly as he could.

He shot her a smile, but Juvia could see the pain hidden behind it.

"Walking in the rain is fun. Much more fun than waiting for a cab, don't you think?" his voice held a sort of artificial cheeriness. Sighing, Juvia followed him, into the rain.

Hearing her quiet weeps, Gray wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. Feeling numb, Juvia sagged against his chest, letting him practically drag her along.

As the downpour intensified, she felt him lean in and whisper in her ear;

"Hey, wanna go get some hot cocoa? There's this cafe that opened up nearby, hear they're pretty good."

Juvia remained silent. She couldn't even look him in the eye. Gray frowned.

"Something to warm us up. Just until the rain slows down."

That was a lie, they both knew that as long as she was upset; the rain would keep coming, and Juvia doubted she was going to be happy anytime soon.

"Here ya go."

Sitting opposite her inside the tiny booth, he slid her a steaming cup. Juvia eyed it, but made no move to take it.

"Juvia..." He started. She shook her head, cutting off whatever he was about to say. She didn't want to hear it. His reassuring words, telling her it wasn't her fault, that he still loved her regardless. She'd heard it all back at the doctor's office. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve him. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She wiped at it angrily, stupid body. Why couldn't it be more flesh and less...water. She felt him take her hand, he tried prying open her clenched fists. She let him, a warm buzz filled her as he traced small circles in the palm of her hand. Snapping out of it, she snatched her hand back, hiding it under the table. She felt him watch her, how could he still hold her hand? Still be happy with her? She was useless. He slid beside her on the bench. Leaning his head against her, she tensed, resisting the urge to shrug him off. Lifting his head, he turned towards her.

"Juvia, please, look at me."

She turned, still not meeting his eyes she stared at his cheek.

"You know it's not your fault right?"

No response.

"It's not even a big deal, I mean there are other options, like adoptio-"

She slammed her fists on the table, she'd heard enough.

"Not a big deal? This is the biggest deal! Juvia is a woman, and yet she can't do the one thing women are supposed to. She can't give Gray-sama children." she burst out bitterly. Tears flowing freely down her face, she began to sob softly. Gray pulled her against him, embracing her.

"Juvia, I love you."

She shook her head angrily.

"It's true I do."

She clutched at his shirt. Her angry cries muffled against his chest.

"How could you love Juvia? Juvia is broken, Juvia is _useless_."

He pushed her back, forcefully. Taking a hand he placed it under her chin, pushing her head up to look him in the eye.

"You're not broken." He said, fiercely.

"You're perfect," He smiled, making her heart flutter as it always did.

"Is that all you think you're good for? Making babies?" throwing his head back he laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said to me. And that's _saying_ something."

A smile, danced on her lips, at his feeble attempt at humour. He picked up her mug, and handed it to her gently.

"It really does taste good."

Pursing her lips she hesitantly lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. The liquid was still warm, and slightly sweet. Juvia gave a weak smile. She didn't particularly enjoy sweet things, but this drink had the perfect amount of sugar. Gray gave her knee a slight squeeze.

"C'mon, let's go."

Putting down her half finished beverage, Juvia followed him to the door. Holding it open for her, he bowed dramatically.

Juvia couldn't help but smile at his goofy behaviour. She offered him a curtsy, as she stepped onto the street.

"Gray-sama really is a dork." she teased.

"Am not." He scoffed.

The rain had thinned out now, so walking wasn't really an issue. Reaching for his hand, he gave it to her.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, watching her feet splash in the shallow puddles.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the card for the adoption agency?"

His face lit up instantly.

"Yeah."

"Remind me to give them a call."

* * *

 **Here is the link to the art, 10/10 would recommend.  
post/146135113238/it-was-something-she-had-wanted-more-than**


End file.
